t4wcfandomcom-20200215-history
Q
Q is the operative name of Wolfe. He and X are the best of friends and they spend most of their time in their underground Lab in the Headquarters in Azura. Almost all of the technology readily available for use was invented by them. They are actively studying Eklei's old inventions trying to decipher just how the hell he made them. In his past, Q was infused with shadow, giving him supernatural powers. Together, he and X sought to extract it from him, and now, the being simply hangs around the Headquarters, creating mischief in his wake. Q is equally lazy to X and equally insane. He can steel himself better than X for moments of decent conversation, before the urge to do something overtakes him, usually resulting in him disappearing for a week to the lab and coming out much thinner and gangly and holding a device designed to do no more than toast bread with lasers. Wolfe is approximately 6'5 and he has a very lanky appearance, his arms span to over 7 ft, making them much too long for his body, and at a grand weight of about 160, he is extremely thin. Q, along with X, is an excellent keeper of secrets. They would never tell a soul and even if they did, who would believe them? Brilliance Q is a brilliant physicist, with a staggering IQ of 200. He knows just about anything you ask him off hand, and what he doesn't know, X does. They met at a very young age and both knew instantly they were different. They decided to share knowledge, so that they aren't ever pigeon-holed. They both have a very different view on how to go about something in the Laboratory, which has very often led to explosions. For this reason, the lab is contained 50 feet under Azura's surface. Quotes Q has his headphones on in the lobby, listening to music, changing the song too frequently to enjoy it. Alex: Where's Etherial? Q: X? We were working on something and he decided it would be funny to shove a welding torch to my face. I got out. Alex: Maybe he was trying to spark a flame in your head. Q: (House-esque pause) Sparks... External oxygen! Thank you! *leaps up and kisses Alex, stares at him awkwardly and disappears to the lab* Inventions There are several inventions X and Q have created together, and here are some of them. The Isolated Time Machine That's correct. X and Q have figured out time travel... Spanning the confines of the building. They invented this to reduce the downtime caused by Ra-chan and associates' "accidents"; which typically flatten half of the HQ. Most recently, the Isolated Time Machine has been used to counteract Moonlight's inability to control her psychic powers. She has on more than one occasion destroyed the building. X and Wolfe both have the code for the machine, and if they manage to get around to it, they can fix the building in a matter of minutes. Or, more awesomely, make the building recreate itself. However, on occasion they forget to evacuate the building before doing so, and everyone inside gets a major feeling of deja vu. The Self-Calibrating Matress In the HQ, everybody gets their own floor, which acts as an apartment. They are empty when the newcomer first arrives, except for a bed. Simply lie on the bed and after a quick weighing, it automatically calibrates itself to be the most comfortable bed it feels your body wants. It changes every night depending on your needs. Doomsday Machines They have created several. Before these, they were fundraising for money, now they have all the money they'll ever need. That's all you need to know on that. More to come... Category:T4WC Characters